Take Me Downtown
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Slightly AU. Dom thinks Letty's has become a goody two-shoes. Letty's pissed and demands that he takes her downtown for a night on the town so she can prove him wrong. Based off of Lady Antebellum's 'Downtown' and a prompt from Backtothecities. Just a fun little one-shot. Not a songfic.


**Title****: **_Take Me Downtown_

**Pairing****: Dom Toretto & Letty Ortiz**

_**Summary**_: _Slightly AU. Dom thinks Letty's has become a goody two-shoes. Letty's pissed and demands that he takes her downtown for a night on the town so she can prove him wrong. Based off of Lady Antebellum's 'Downtown' and a prompt from __**Backtothecities**__. Just a fun little one-shot. Not a songfic._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dominic Toretto or Letty Ortiz characters, nor do I have any rights to Lady Antebellum's song 'Downtown'.**

_A/N: I'd never heard this song before and now i'm freaking obsessed with it, thanks to _**Backtothecities **_here on FF. This kind of became based off of the song __**and **__video, but I hope you still enjoy!_

* * *

_Knew the bands so we never payed our cover._

_Wrote our names on the bathroom tiles._

_We never dressed to impress all the others._

_They would let us in our laid back kind of style._

_But, boy, you know it's been a while._

_-Lady Antebellum_

_Saturday, late-August, Los Angeles, 11:27PM_

Moving from the foot of the bed, Letty crawled up Dom's body until she was straddling his hips. "I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore." She huffed, crossing her arm over her chest. "It's not like you have anywhere better to be."

"Oh, come on, Let." Dom said, his hands naturally finding themselves on her waist.

"I'm serious."

Dom sighed, knowing this conversation would be going downhill, quickly. "You want the truth or you want a lie that will spare your feelings?"

She shot him a look. "I know where you sleep, Dominic Toretto."

"Fine." Dom relented. He pulled at her arms until they unfolded and he placed her hands on his chest. "You've become a little bit of a... goody two-shoes."

"What? You can't be serious." Letty scoffed, smacking his chest lightly. "I'm a badass, dammit."

For the sake of not arguing, Dom relented. "Okay," he tapped twice on her thigh, condescendingly, "you're a badass, Let."

But Letty wasn't fooled. "Oh, no no no. How have I been a good two-shoes?"

"You just have. I mean, whenever the team goes out for drinks, you want to stay in and read a book or watch TV. And, the last three times we've gone to the races, you were too tired." He used air quotes for his final two words.

"Well, I don't always want to hang out with the whole team. Why don't we go on dates, anymore, just the two of us." She defended.

"Believe me, I'm sure that if I did ask you out, just us two, you'd come up with some reason not to go. Like, I don't know, you would rather knit a sweater. Or you want to watch the Food Network."

Letty looked at him, her eyes narrow slits. She slapped her hand against his chest and moved off of him. "Let's go, DT. Get your ass up."

Confused, Dom wondered aloud, "Where are we going at," he glanced at his digital alarm clock, "eleven-thirty-two at night?"

"We're going to have some fun." Letty stated. She pulled off his V-neck shirts from her own body and walked to the side of the closet where her clothes were. "Get up!"

Dom huffed and stood up and crossed the room to his dresser. He heard her muffled voice coming from the inside closet.

"I'm getting arrested tonight."

He snorted his laughter and muttered, "Yeah, if you don't fall asleep on the way downtown."

"I heard that!"

Thirty-seven minutes later...

Letty walked down the stairs of the Toretto house and Dom's breath hitched. In black skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt of her own, and a leather jacket with silver studs along the lapels, Letty was the vision of a badass. She'd borrowed Mia's calf-length, black faux-leather boots with the three-inch heels and had pulled her long, dark hair back into a sleek, chic straight ponytail. What truly made Dom's heart speed up was the smoky makeup around her eyes, light foundation and nude lipstick that she was wearing.

"Damn." He breathed.

She smirked, cockily. "Down boy."

_Oh, yeah_, Letty thought to herself, _I still got it_.

_Downtown Los Angeles, Muse Nightclub, 12:19AM_

Letty and Dom jaywalked across the street from the parking lot to the club. The brunette could care less about the fact that there were traffic cops sitting outside of the clubs that night to make sure no fighting broke out. As was custom every Saturday night, Muse Nightclub had a line so long that it wrapped around the corner. And Letty and Dom walked straight up to stand in front of the velvet ropes.

The supersized bouncer that stood with his chiseled arms crossed over his broad chest dropped his menacing act the moment he saw the pair.

"Dom, what's going on, brother? It's been too long." He gave Dom a handshake and a manly pat on the back. "And Letty, where's he been keeping you?"

Letty shot her boyfriend a look that read '_see?!_' and was embraced by the bouncer.

"Hobbs, it's always good to see you, man. Anything happening tonight?" Letty asked.

"There's some young band in there tonight. I don't know 'em. Y'all wanna head in?" Hobbs asked.

"Yeah, sure. We'll check 'em out." Dom replied. He put his hand on Letty's lower back and gently pushed her towards the entrance as Hobbs unhooked the velvet rope.

The inside of the club was much like any other in Los Angeles; flashing strobe lights, a pounding bass and hundreds of overexcited, drunken young adults looking for a good time. Immediately, the couple headed to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The exotic bartender asked in a soft, accented voice. She was tall and thin and looked like she should have been on a Paris runway, not behind a bar. Her long hair had been pulled back into a ponytail much like Letty's.

"Corona." Dom told her and put up two fingers. The barmaid got to it. When Dom turned to Letty, a furrowed expression had taken over her face. But when she saw that he was looking at her, she quickly smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" He inquired, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Nothing."

"Liar." Handing cash over to the bartender, Dom told her to keep the change and he handed one of the Coronas to Letty, who was turned around surveying her environment. The woman also slipped what looked like a business card to Dom. He picked it up and saw the name 'Gisele' and a phone number written on it.

Moving away from the bar, Dom handed the paper to Letty who laughed and tore it in half before placing it in her back pocket.

"You wanna dance?" He suggested. Letty thought about it for a moment before eventually deciding that she did. It had been a long time since she'd gone out and danced in a club with Dominic.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Coronas in hand, they pushed their way onto the dance floor and started to move to the rhythm. Letty laughed as Dom twirled her around before pulling her back until she was flush against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her lips before moving his to her ear.

"Having fun, badass?"

She laughed again and nodded her head. "Hell yeah."

The following procession of songs were tunes that Letty loved, so she kept Dominic on the dance floor. Kept him on his toes. Just like old times.

Leaving the club, Letty was full of energy. Her arm was looped around Dom's waist, lazily clenching his t-shirt between her fingers. She looked up at him, laughing and talking. Dom stifled a yawn. It was two in the morning, and all he wanted to do was drink crawl into bed and sleep.

Letty, however, had other plans.

_Sunset Shop: Boards and Bikes, 2:17AM_

"Welcome to Los Angeles, where skater shops are open until four in the morning." Letty announced, walking down an aisle. She looked up at the numbered aisles overhead, obviously looking for something specific.

"Let, what the hell are we doing in here?"

"You'll see." She told him, cryptically. "Be patient."

They walked up one aisle and down another before Letty grinned, wickedly, and clasped her hands together.

"Ah. Found them." She told him.

"Oh, hell no, Letty."

"What?" Letty feigned innocence. "Oh, come _on_, DT. Stop being a goody two-shoes?" She patted his bicep condescendingly before reaching out in front of her. The brunette scanned the shelves, looking for what she wanted before grabbing it and taking it to the cashier.

"Are you sure you need all of-."

"Yes." Letty interrupted the beanie-wearing skater boy.

"Alright. That's thirty-seven-fifty-two."

Letty pulled a few bills from her back pocket and handed the cash to him. Once he bagged up her items, she thanked him quickly, and she and Dom headed out of the store.

Dom rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Letty, why?" he exasperated.

"Why not?" She shrugged, nonchalantly. Letty turned a corner and they found themselves in an alleyway. She stopped in front of a vast concrete wall and looked over at Dom, and gave him a quick wink.

Dom squinted his eyes at her and crossed his arms. "You were serious earlier."

Pulling the items out of the plastic black, Letty responded, "Be more specific."

"You want to get arrested tonight."

Letty laughed. "Did you think I was joking?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't." Letty shook up the aerosal can of spray paint, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth.

Dom shook his head and laughed. If there was one thing he knew about Letty, it was that she never did anything half-assed. And if the woman said she was getting arrested, she would go out with a bang. In half-disbelief and half-amusement, Dom reached into the bag as well and pulled out another colored spray paint and shook it up as well.

Letty smiled, glad to have him aboard her team. She started to spray an elaborate letter 'D' on the wall, followed by a plus sign and then the letter 'L.

A few moments later, Letty had finished her first masterpiece and Dom was halfway-through his until...

_Whoop Whoop!_

"Put down the spray paint and step away from the wall." A male voice came announced through the speaker atop of the police cruiser. Red and blue lights flashed brightly and Letty grinned. Her plan was a success. "Put your hands behind your head and interlock your fingers."

They did as they were told and two cops, one man and one woman, came behind them and cuffed them before leading them to the back of the police car. Leaning over, Letty bumped her shoulder with Dom's. He couldn't help but smile at her. He, too, angled in and placed a quick kiss to her lips.

Looking over, Letty was pleased with the colorful message she'd written: _D + L, Ride Or Die_.

_LA County Police Precinct, 2:58AM_

Sitting together on a bench in an otherwise empty holding cell, Dom looked at Letty. She looked bored and, yet pleased, at the same time. The brunette sighed, longingly.

"Well, that was a fun night."

"You're lucky I love you." He mused.

"Ugh, it's barely a misdemeanor since it wasn't on a place of worship or a school. We'll be out by the morning." Letty told him.

"Yeah, with some community service."

Letty laughed. "Don't be such a sourpuss."

"I am not a sourpuss." Dom yawned.

"And a grandpa sourpuss at that." Letty chuckled.

"This is yet another reason why I don't bring you downtown anymore." He wagged his finger at her, but a smile played on his lips. Letty simply shrugged, smiling.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Wanna know why I've been such a goody two-shoes lately?" The brunette finally asked. She moved to sit closer to Dom.

"Yes, please enlighten me."

Letty smiled and lay her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

And she said the two words that would change both of their lives forever:

"I'm pregnant."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**All mistakes are mine.**_


End file.
